particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawan general election, 3524
The Kirlawan general election, 3524 'was held in Kirlawa in 3524 to elect its General Assembly and President. 'Campaign Three political parties participated in the elections, with each of them subscribig to their own unique political ideology and platform. The Kirlawan People's Justice Party focused on small business and nationalism, while the Green Party of Kirlawa campaigned for inceased environmental awareness and protection. Animal welfare was also brought up during one of the party leader debates. Education was one of the main issues of the Kirlawa Future Party. The Democrats of the Left, descendants of the former Party of Labour, failed to register for the elections due to a naming dispute with a minor party claiming ownership of the name. There were two party leader debates for the legislative election, and two presidential debates. The first debate of the latter kind was held between all contesting parties, while the second one was held between Flora Forrest of the Green Party of Kirlawa and Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party, the two candidates who made it to the second round of the presidential election. 'Electoral system' The electoral system used in Kirlawa is proportional representation in five electoral constituencies. The five constituencies have been districted to be aligned with the Provinces of Kirlawa. The system is designed to make sure that the percentage of votes received by each party or list is reflected in the amount of seats they receive in the overall General Assembly. Below is an alphabetical list of each constituency and their respective amount of seats in parliament. *Dirguzia, with 143 seats *Dirlana, with 143 seats *Merkan, with 143 seats *Nuchtmark, with 144 seats *Uwakah, with 144 seats 'Results' 'Presidential election' The presidential election resulted in the re-election of Flora Forrest of the Green Party of Kirlawa, after she defeated Belinda O'Farrell of the Kirlawan People's Justice Party in the second round, with 56.0 to 43.9 percent of the votes respectively. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=3 align="left" |Candidates !colspan=2 align="center" |1st round !colspan=2 align="center" |2nd round |- !# !% !# !% |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Flora Forrest | Green Party of Kirlawa | 25,723,296 | 45.8 | 29,499,819 | 56.0 |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Belinda O'Farrell | Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 17,352,428 | 30.9 | 23,090,923 | 43.9 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Paul Zimberman | Kirlawa Future Party | 13,136,055 | 23.4 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="3"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|56,211,779 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|52,590,742 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |- |} 'Legislative election' The election was a victory for the Green Party of Kirlawa, who finished with 46.2 percent of the votes. The grand coalition of the GPK, KPJP and the KFP held on to its large majority, while the Democrats of the Left failed to even register to the elections, and thus were not a ballot option. |- !rowspan=2 colspan=2 align="left" |Parties !colspan=3 align="center" |Votes !colspan=2 align="center" |MPs |- !# !% !± !# !± |- |bgcolor=#00CC00| |align="left"|Green Party of Kirlawa | 26,095,216 | 46.2 | 2.4 | 326 | 17 |- |bgcolor=#FF00FF| |align=left|Kirlawan People's Justice Party | 17,672,596 | 31.3 | 6.4 | 226 | 44 |- |bgcolor=#6699FF| |align=left|Kirlawa Future Party | 12,749,326 | 22.6 | 3.2 | 165 | 23 |- |style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|56,517,138 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|100.0 |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'717' |align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'–' |- |} Category:Elections in Kirlawa